The Green Dress
by WhatMakesMeGoAw
Summary: Who was he to resist his wife? Especially with 'that' dress on. Please review! Happy reading!


"Eugene!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second!"

Sighing, he got up from his seat in the library and shutting his book, walked out of the door and to their private parlour where his wife sat. She wore a green dress, the bodice and lace a lighter shade than the skirts, something about that specific dress always made his groin wrench- he could not place why, but it was true.  
They had been married for two years now and no matter what, there were two things that constantly made him lose his head: her eyes and that dress.

And did she know it.

So when he saw her in said dress, what he really meant was that the skirt was hiked up around her thighs, the laces at her back loose, sitting on the floor among a pile various cushions and blankets. Her feet were tucked underneath her and she was leaning back on one hand, her slight shoulder peeking out from underneath the material.

He swallowed, eyes wide and shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts, "Blondie, what are you doing?" He asked, adopting his nickname for her.

"I can't believe _you _of _all_ people asked that question." She sighed, "I guess this means I should put everything back where it came from-"

"No, no, no," he said hurriedly, "No. Don't do that."

"Then stop asking stupid questions and get over here." She grinned.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted and proceeded to kick off his leather boots.

Eugene knelt and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her lips, flicking his tongue against hers and wrapping her legs around his hips. She giggled and began to unbutton his doublet, taking it off of him and tossing it aside, starting on the neck tie of his shirt.

Hands travelling up her legs he chuckled, "Is it alright to do this here?" He asked.

"Mm. My parents left for some meeting abroad and this time I made sure Daphne- or anyone else- wouldn't disturb us."

"Good," He said thinking back to the many times Rapunzel's etiquette instructor barged in on them together, "I can't stand that woman."

"It's not her fault her fiance left her." She chided, undoing the tie and opening his shirt, fanning her soft hands against his chest. Fingers sifting down his stomach and abdomen, she pulled off his shirt and bit at the crook of his neck.

Eugene groaned and kissed down her neck to her collarbone, "Oh, I think it is."

"Why are we talking about her again?" She asked, pulling him down with her as she lay back, tugging at his hair gently.

"I have no clue." He mumbled into her skin, pulling at the ribbons of her dress and throwing it away, quickly followed by her corset and panniers-his fingers now nimble with practice over the course of their marriage.

Her chemise did not stay long on her as he slipped it off her small frame to get at her creamy skin underneath, lightly kissing down her chest and around one breast. Rapunzel moaned and used her feet to push down his trousers and smallclothes, which he gladly kicked off, freeing his growing self.

Circling his tongue around one nipple, he rounded it, coming closer and closer to her aroused tip. She clutched his head to her and gasped his name when his other hand was suddenly at her bottom, gently kneading her flesh.

He began to move down her, kissing and tonguing her stomach, no longer as flat as when they first met- a slight protusion at her navel had formed- palace life being so good to them both. He didn't care though, he actually liked it, loved it even. It was a part of her that came about with him and their time together. Grinning, he went lower in his descent, kissing her upper thigh and grazing his teeth down the side, coming into intimate contact with the apex between her legs.

He hooked his hands round the backs of her legs and lifted them, bending her knees, before pushing them gently apart, opening the filanges of her deep pink sex to him. "Eugene..." She mumbled, the back of a hand resting on her forehead, her eyes drifting closed.

Eugene simply grinned wider as he dipped his head forward and flicked her nub with the tip of his tongue. She took in a sharp breath of air, her face shaping into an expression of wonder. This was by no means the first time they made love in this way, but whenever they did, he seemed to be able to create an atmosphere of never having done this to her before.

Even if it wasn't exactly what she had planned, he was more than happy to continue.

Especially when his ministrations were producing such tantalising sounds from her soft, lush lips. He drove his tongue slowly into her, keeping her hips in place and making sure they would not move away from him. He kept a leisurely pace, outright refusing to go any faster and occasionally moving up to circle that tight bundle of nerves, the pants and gasps she made was music to his ears.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs, hips and stomach, fiddling with her nipples when he reached them. Sighing contentedly, she gripped his hair and fanned her fingers on his neck. She was extremely close to that joyful edge, the unhurried licks, kisses and laps making her wetter and wetter, to the point where she unashamedly dripped her juice into his waiting mouth. But Eugene was by no means ready to let her finish off yet.

Pecking up her mound, navel and the valley between her breasts he came up to her mouth. Kissing her, he played her tongue with his, letting her taste herself before tasting flipped them over then, their lips still locked, and straddled him, her hands spreading on his hard chest. She could feel his hearbeat, fast, but to her, familiar.

And it was that thought that made her fall in love with him over and over again. Their ease informality, both publicly and in their more intimate times. How they could freely be without clothes around each other, the secret kisses stolen between kingdomly duties, the way they played rough and tumble in the palace gardens- uncaring of what others would say. It reminded her of when they first fell for each other; how either didn't know who she really was and yet were smitten.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured against her lips, his chest rumbling beneath her.

"When we first met. You?" She replied.

"You."

She giggled and straightened, bringing him with her. Lifting herself, she lowered onto him, both making sounds of satisfaction deep in their throats. Holding the small of her back and ribs, he nipped at her breasts as she rolled her hips forward, pressing against him. He bucked up into her as she continued, moving faster ever so slightly, but keeping at a steady pace, drawing out the physical aspect of their love for each other.

She gasped louder with every thrust, lift and descent, throwing her head back. He kissed down her throat repeatedly, his hands finding her soft bottom, helping her bring herself down on him, connecting them further. He began to grunt, wanting to release but needing her to do first. That is, always was and will be his need, no matter what, she_ had_ to release first. Call him particular, but it was a known fact- he just loved seeing her face when she came. Like now._  
_

Following a cry out, she became still, her mouth hung partly open, drooping green eyes staring directly into his hazel ones, her chest heaving and cheeks flushed. Giving one last thrust, he came too, mingling their hot juices, growling.

Weaving her fingers through his hair, he lowered back on the cushions, their bodies still joined. Snuggling close, he buried his face in her breasts, and removed himself from inside her, stroking up her back and tracing patterns on her creamy skin, staying like that until they were ready to start again.

Lifting his head, she pressed her forhead against his, "Anything to say?" She asked.

He rolled on top of her, her legs linked around his hips and arms thrown above her head. Grinning he said, "Just one. Keep the dress. Forever."


End file.
